Field of the Invention
This invention is a pin retention clip for holding a trigger assembly in a gun. The trigger may be a modular trigger that is designed to be inserted and removed from a gun on occasions when the user of the gun wants to change the removable trigger for another trigger assembly. This pin retention clip is easily removed and replaced to yield a secure restraint device for retaining a trigger in a host rifle.
Description of Known Art
Trigger pins for retaining a trigger in a gun are available from at least one manufacturer. KNS Precision manufactures the Gen2, Mod1 Trigger Group Pins as well as other similar models of trigger pins. The KNS product isn't as easy to use as the instant invention. There are two side plates, two pins, two screws and two wrenches to a set of KNS trigger pins. To install the KNS pins the two wrenches are needed to screw in the two screws into nearside and offside threaded bores in one of the pins. The second pin of the set has a head that interfaces with the two side plates. These special headed pins prevent the rotation of the second pin by interfacing with the side plates. One disadvantage of the KNS pin set is that two specific allen wrenches are needed to install the small screws into the internally threaded pin. Cross threading and stripping of threads is a possibility with the KNS kit.
There are other trigger pin sets that use two internally threaded pins and four screws per set. One disadvantage to this type of pin is that it can rotate after being installed and perhaps allow the retaining screws to be loosed from torque engagement with the host pin.
Another type of trigger pin has pins that are flanged at one end and have a groove for accepting a retaining clip at the other end of the pin. These pins allow pin rotation.
Master links are known that are used for bicycle chains. They allow the chain to be “broken” at the master link when desired. The master link is positioned between two normal chain links and will usually function like a standard link of a chain in the transmission of force along the chain. In use there is tension on the master link of a bicycle chain as the chain transmits force from a front sprocket to a drive sprocket. What the normal master link in a bike chain transmits is force between two adjacent links. In this invention the pin retention clip doesn't transmit forces between links attached to the master link, but instead, the pin retention clip is used to hold a trigger module in the body or lower receiver of a weapon.
No quick release trigger retention devices are known to the inventor. In a normal trigger installation there are two screws, or in some cases, two friction pins, that are used to retain the trigger in the gun.
This device is an embodiment that allows the quick removal and reinstallation of a trigger out of and into a gun.
Applicant believes that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicants will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.